1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrogen chrolide gas ejecting nozzle used in a reaction apparatus for producing trichlorosilane when trichlorosilane is generated by reaction of metal silicon powder with hydrogen chloride gas, thereby ejecting the hydrogen chloride gas into the metal silicon powder supplied inside an apparatus main body, a reaction apparatus for producing trichlorosilane equipped with the hydrogen chrolide gas ejecting nozzle, and a method for producing trichlorosilane by using the hydrogen chrolide gas ejecting nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
Trichlorosilane (SiHCl3) used as a material for producing extremely high purity silicon having a purity greater than 99.999999999% is produced by reacting metal silicon powder (Si) of about 98% in purity with hydrogen chloride gas (HCl).
As a reaction apparatus for producing trichlorosilane in which metal silicon powder is reacted with hydrogen chloride gas to generate trichlorosilane as described above, there has been proposed, for example, an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-220219, which is provided with an apparatus main body at which metal silicon powder is supplied and gas introduction device for introducing hydrogen chloride gas into the apparatus main body from the bottom portion of the apparatus main body. In this case, the gas introduction device is provided with hydrogen chrolide gas ejecting nozzles having an ejection hole for ejecting hydrogen chloride gas into metal silicon powder.
Metal silicon powder, the grain size of which is relatively small, that is, 1000 μm or smaller, is supplied into an apparatus main body, and hydrogen chloride gas is ejected at a high speed through a hydrogen chrolide gas ejecting nozzle from the bottom portion of the apparatus main body, by which metal silicon powder is fluidized. Thereby, the metal silicon powder is sufficiently contacted with the hydrogen chloride gas to carry out a reaction, thereby obtaining trichlorosilane.
Incidentally, conventional hydrogen chrolide gas ejecting nozzles are fixed to a bottom portion of an apparatus main body so that the ejection holes thereof open upward. In this case, since metal silicon powder is small in grain size, as described previously, the powder may enter into ejection holes to result in clogging. Therefore, it is necessary to exchange or clean the hydrogen chrolide gas ejecting nozzle. However, since the hydrogen chrolide gas ejecting nozzle is fixed to the bottom portion of the apparatus main body, the hydrogen chrolide gas ejecting nozzle cannot be easily removed.